Rings often become stuck and cannot be slipped off a finger, even with lubricants. In some cases, the finger may swell and the ring will pose a medical risk to the wearer as blood in the finger is trapped. In other cases, limb injuries or infection can cause swelling or dependent oedema in fingers which may be exacerbated by the presence of a ring. Similarly, metal rings are sometimes placed on other appendages, such as a male penis, become stuck, and require cutting to remove. In yet other cases, the ring that cannot be slipped off may pose risks to an unconscious patient or interfere with medical treatment.
A number of ring cutting tools have been developed. A common tool is the Esslinger ring cutter, formed in the general shape of pliers, which slips a protective guide between the ring and the finger, then levers a cutting wheel onto the ring. The cutting wheel can be turned by hand or by an electric powered tool. The protective guide prevents the cutting wheel from cutting the finger. A disadvantage of this type of ring cutter is that the ring gets very hot as the wheel cuts through the ring. The heat is transferred to the ring which can in turn burn the finger. Another disadvantage of this type of ring cutter is that it is less effective in cutting through hard metals, such as stainless steel, titanium and cobalt, materials that are not uncommon in rings. Because these hard metals require more time to cut through, the problem of heat transfer is greater.
Another problem with existing ring cutters is they are not practical for removing rings made of very hard materials, such as tungsten and ceramics. However, tungsten and ceramic rings are brittle and can be “cracked” by exerting pressure on one part of the ring. An example of a device for removing tungsten rings is the Tungsten Finger Ring Removal Tool sold by VP Gabriel, Inc. This tool surrounds the finger with a frame and uses a type of vice that squeezes the tungsten ring until it shatters. A disadvantage of this tool is that the frame makes it difficult to use when there is insufficient room to maneuver the tool around the patient's hand. Another disadvantage is that the tool only works on tungsten rings, so is useful in only a limited number of cases and is not practical in emergency medical services with limited space for equipment.
Needed is a tool that can remove rings without causing damage to the patient through heat transfer or accidental cutting. Also needed is tool that can remove rings constructed of hard materials, such as tungsten or ceramic.